


Co-workers

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono and Chin discuss current events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-workers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, no do I make any money from this.
> 
> Sneaking in another before vaca.

“Ugh, I don’t want to go in there.”

“It’s difficult.”

“More difficult than it needs to be.”

“Could you work with an ex? That’s what I thought. The cases are getting solved. I don’t wanna be in the car with them, but they still get the job done.”

“They need to sit down and talk.”

“About what?”

“About the fact that Steve cheated-“

“If Danny doesn’t count it then you can’t. Steve’s probably never had anything long term and serious, Danny hasn’t had anything that wasn’t? It should have come up.”

“Should we-”

“We should stay out of it. KONO?!”


End file.
